Recently, electric vehicles that do not make use of fossil fuel have been attracting attention in terms of global environmental issues. An electric vehicle is equipped with a battery for driving and can travel by electricity charged in the battery.
As means for charging a battery of an electric vehicle, there are two methods, that is, a method for charging from a normal household power source and a method for boost-charging with a special charging device. In the method for charging from a household power source, a special connector is not required but a battery tends to be charged during the time while the vehicle is not used such as during nighttime because it takes a long time to charge a battery. On the other hand, in order to continuously drive an electric vehicle for a long distance, it is necessary to perform boost-charging of a battery at charging facilities that are provided in various places in the same manner as conventional charging at gas stations.
As such a power-feeding connector used for electric vehicles, for example, a power-feeding connector comprising a case, a connector body that is slidably attached to the case and accommodates a plurality of terminals therein, a handle that is formed in the shape of a pipe and is slidably attached in the same axial direction as that of the connector body, and a lever, wherein the handle moves forward by rotation of the lever, and thereby the connector body is engaged with a connector body of a power-receiving connector has been known (Patent document 1).